


A lot to learn

by Ogigia



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Peraltiago, Romance, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, ft dianetti, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogigia/pseuds/Ogigia
Summary: Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago are good friends since they met the 1st September on the Hogwarts Express on their first year at Hogwarts. In spite of their friendship, they have always been rivals, and on their sixth year at Hogwarts everything begins to change for them, and for the squad, with a simple, and probably stupid bet.





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The (Magical) Bet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968071) by [Kufikiria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufikiria/pseuds/Kufikiria). 



Amy Santiago has always loved the 31st of August. As long as she remembers the last day of Augusts means books and quills and parchment, she doesn’t remember the first time she went to de Diagon Alley with her family, but she has perfectly kept in her memory the first time they went to buy her own school supplies, which actually only consisted of her wand and some parchment, as she already had several quills and her older brothers’ books at home.

Amy lets a sigh come out of her mouth as she seats down on one of the few free tables on the Leaky Cauldron, the most popular bar of the Diagon Alley, the link between the muggle and magical London, and also the place where she is supposed to meet the squad. But, as always, she is the first one to arrive.  
Just as she orders a pumpkin juice she sees Jake and his mother entering the bar with Gina. She smiles at the sight of her friends and gets up to say hello. Gina sees her first and hugs her.

“I’ve missed you Gina!” Amy says after letting go.

“Aw, I would miss me too.” She smiles. “But yes, I’ve missed you.”

Amy lets out a laugh and turns around, facing Jake, her best friend, although she would never say that in front of him or out loud.

“Santiago.” He calls her, a smirk in his face.

“Peralta.” She answers, with the same expression.

They share a short embrace, smiling at each other when they let go.

“Hello Amy.”

“Good morning Ms. Peralta. I mean, good afternoon, I’ve-I’ve already had lunch.” She smiles awkwardly, regretting talking and wanting to punch herself in the face.

“So did we, Amy. And I’ve told you many times you can call me Karen.”

The girl nods slightly looking anywhere but Karen’s face.

“I’ll let you all say goodbye. I’ll wait, at the table.” Amy points at their table as she turns.

The Peraltas and Gina watch her sit down and smile at the waitress when she gives her the pumpkin juice.

“She’s a shy girl, but charming.” Karen says.

“Oh, she’s only shy around adults, believe me.” Jake answers, looking at his mother.

“But she’s awkward all the time.”

“Gina!”

“What? Don’t scream at me Jake. I love Amy but her awkwardness is… you know… one of her charms.” She looks at Karen.

The woman smiles at her children. Not that Gina is her biological daughter, but she’s definitely her child.

“Give me a hug kids.” The three of them enclose their arms around each other. “I will miss you. Write. And be good. Go put your trunks in your rooms before I regret not staying tonight in London.” She kisses of both teenagers one last time. “I love you.”

 

When Gina and Jake come down the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron they find Charles and Terry already in the table. They say their hellos and seat down. The waitress arrives with five glasses and Amy thanks her with a smile.

“You ordered for us, Ames?” Askes Jake.

“Well, Charles and Terry arrived so, why not?” She gets up to distribute the drinks. “Gillywater for Gina, exploding lemonade for Jake…”

“You know me.”

“Of course I do.” Amy rolls her eyes. “Dragon milk for both Terry and Charles…”

“And the fishy green ale for Rosa.” Finishes Gina. “Where is she, by the way?”

“Right here dummies.” She only hugs back Gina and Amy, but lets Charles embrace her.

“And for us only a nod and a little smile Terry, do you feel hurt? ‘Cause I do” Jake puts a sad face at Rosa.

“Terry knows Rosa’s style. And I accept it.”

They all laugh. The feeling of being reunited one more time makes them feel warm inside, they might not say it a lot, or at all (except for Charles), but they do love each other.  
After more than an hour of catching up and talking about the summer Amy asks the question she has been holding since Terry and Charles arrived.

“So, how do you guys feel about your last year?” She’s weirdly excited about them being in the most difficult year at Hogwarts.

“Santiago! Was it necessary to go academic?” Jake stares at her with his eyebrows risen.

“Nerd”

“Don’t laugh at me Rosa! And I’m not even gonna speak to you Peralta.”

“You just did.”

“Ugh.”

“Well,” begins Terry, breaking the friendly tension “I can’t speak for Charles but I am quite nervous about this year being my last at Hogwarts.”

“Yes! We have to take the finals, and the subjects are harder, and it is our last chance of winning the quidditch season.”

“Yeah, like Hufflepuff’s gonna win.” Rosa laughed. “We all know that Slytherin will win the cup this year, just like the last one.”

“I’m sorry to tell you that Gryffindor will kick your butts this year.”

“Don’t be naive, Peralta, Ravenclaw is wining this year. We might have lost the final match last year, but at least we got to the last match.”

“Burn!!” Gina says. “But seriously guys, stop talking about quidditch, you know I don’t play.”

“But you like it, and you are Slytherin’s mascot!” Rosa puts an arm around her housemate and squeezes before letting go.

 

Before they know it it’s the morning after and they are already wearing their uniforms in the Hogwarts Express, about to arrive to the castle.  
Jake is talking about a quad that he bought in summer with the money he made working. Gina and him are the only muggleborns from the group so he is trying to explain what a quad is.

“It’s like a motorcycle but with four wheels.”

“What is a motorcycle again?” Terry asks.

“See Jake? You’re terrible at explaining things.”

“Well if you’re so good at it, go on, Santiago, do your thing.”

She smiles at him smirking, proud of herself. “A motorcycle is a like bike with an engine, basically.” As Amy’s mother is a muggleborn half of her family is so, which means she knows everything that there is to know about muggles. “It is a vehicle with four wheels that allows you to go through places that a car doesn’t. And, in fact, it’s pretty more dangerous. You should be careful, Peralta.”

Terry nods, still not understanding completely.

“Jake told me about it,” Boyle says “apparently muggle girls love his quak.”

“Quad Boyle! And everyone loves my quad.”

“I don’t, it makes too much noise for me to sing Beyoncé peacefully.” Intervenes Gina.

“I highly doubt that girls from your neighborhood like your quad.”

“Oh you bet they do Santiago! You’re just jealous because you spent your summer alone and I didn’t.”

She looks at him like she can’t stand him. Jake gives her that cocky smile that he only has for her. He loves how easy it is for him to tease her. He’s probably the only person that really gets on her nerves.

“I have seven siblings, it is impossible for me to be alone.”

“I didn’t mean that kind of alone.”

She rolls her eyes at him. “Okay, you may be better than me at flirting, but I’m better than you at everything else.”

“Everything else meaning academic stuff.” Clarifies Rosa.

“Well yes,” Amy answers quickly “Hogwarts related stuff.”

“I am sorry, but we are even at Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

“Okay, that’s right.”

“And I’m better than you at quidditch.”

Amy opens her mouth and eyes surprised, rising her eyebrows. “Excuse me?”

“I am.”

“Prove it. Let’s see who scores more at the Ravenclaw-Gryffindor match. We’re both chasers after all.” She stands up. Amy can’t help being competitive.

“Okay.” Jake stands too. “But there’s no fun if we don’t bet anything.”

“Alright. But no money, because I like your mother and I don’t want her to be in debt.”

“Crushing debt if so, but you’re not wining.”

“Still, no money.” They both nod.

“What about Jake’s quad?” Terry asks. “If Amy wins, she can do whatever she wants to it.”

“Yes please! Burn it, Ames!”

“I though you were on my team, Gina!”

“Don’t me so innocent, pinapples.”

Jake snorts, but doesn’t say anything.

“But about if Amy loses?” Rosa says. “She has to give something or do something.”

“Rosa’s right.”

“I won’t lose Terry, but that’s fair, I’ll do something.”

“If losing his quak…”

“Quad Boyle”

“If losing his quad” Charles clears his throat “is the wort thing to Jake, what’s the worst thing to you, Amy?”

“Being one of those girls Jake seduces.” She answers, mocking him.

“Ooooh okay okay okay, Santiago. That hurts.”

“Ha ha”

“So it’s settled.” Terry says. “If Amy wins she gets Jake’s quad, and if Jake wins he takes her on a date to… Hogsmeade?”

“Agreed.” Jake and Amy say at the same time, shaking hands.


	2. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News arrive for students, people guess the wrong thing about Jake, and Amy is asked the craziest question ever.

The Great Hall is completely full when the new students arrive for the sorting ceremony. The room’s ceiling looks gorgeous, representing, thanks to a spell, the starry night that shines in the sky out of the castle. Jake would never say it out loud, but it always takes his breath away. He’s still staring at the ceiling when professor Wuntch starts reading the list of new students.

Jake only puts his sight back to earth when his friend Stevie Schillings pats his shoulder, getting his attention.

“Yeah?”

“Dude, Jason told me that Sheila told him that Shaniqua told her that Carter told her that Dave Majors wants to speak to you. Dave Majors, dude!”

Jake almost dies on the inside.

“Dave Majors as Gryffindor’s coolest seventh year? Hell! Hogwart’s coolest person!?”

“Yes!!” Almost screams Stevie. “Turns out Ronald didn’t pick him as the new captain of the team, he picked you!”

“Oh yeah, I know. He sent me a letter this summer. He didn’t want me to tell anyone, though. He said he had to talk to some people before.” Jake can’t stop smiling. “Now I know why!”

“You really hadn’t realized before it wasn’t because of Majors? Man, he’s the seeker, everyone thought he was gonna be the new captain.”

“Well, if he wants to talk to me, we’ll talk and I’ll try to play it cool so he doesn’t realize he’s my hero.” Jake’s in cloud nine.

“Yeah, because you are super good at hiding your feelings.”

“I know, right?” Jake smiles. “Oh, that was sarcasm. I see.”

The Sorting Hat finishes his job before they know it and it’s time for headmaster Holt to speak.

“I know all of you are dying to eat, but first I have a few things to say. First I welcome all the new students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy and I salute old students his happiness.” His face expression doesn’t change at all. “As you know quidditch season has always started in November but this year, due to certain… academic reasons, it will start the first week of October.” The Great Hall is now full of excitement and eagerness. “Quiet, quiet please. I think these academic reasons will appear interesting for last year students. This course, for the first time in Hogwarts history, we will host an exchange programme with Beauxbatons Academy of Magic during second and third term. All of those seventh years who want to study for almost six months in France will be able to do so. This also means we will have about thirty Beauxbatons students, I ask you to be polite and welcoming towards them. That will be all. Enjoy the feast!”

The tables are suddenly filled with appetizing food and while eating everyone talks about Beaxbatons.

“I’ve heard that every single one of them is hot. Like, they don’t accept ugly people.”

“That’s stupid Daniels, it’s just that everyone in France is good looking.” Stevie says.

“I highly doubt that, Schilling.”

“Well, there’s also Spanish and Italian people in Beauxbatons, and Portuguese.”

“How do you know that, Peralta? Nerd much?” Kearns asks.

“Oh, um… Amy told me. She’s read every single book about magic schools.”

“Amy Santiago? As one of Ravenclaw’s chasers?”

“Yes, why?”

“You two are a thing, right?”

“What??”

Stevie roars with laughter.

Kearns seems very surprised. “I’ve always seen you together, so I assumed…”

“Well no.” Jake can’t help but laugh. “It’s Amy I mean… we’re friends since first year, I don’t see her that way.”

“She’s a hottie, so your lost.” Kearns goes back to his conversation with Daniels about Beauxbatons students.

Jake frowns, confused.

“Is Amy hot?” He asks Stevie.

“Well, yeah. Santiago’s better looking each year.”

“Woah.” Looks for her in Ravenclaw’s table. “Yeah, I guess she’s pretty.” He says watching her talking to Kylie, moving her eyebrows a lot, as she usually does.  
“I’ve always thought you had sort of a crush on her.”

“Stevie! That’s insane, it’s Amy who we are talking about, she’s like my best friend.”

“Ouch, I feel kind of hurt for that, but I forgive you because I know you love your weird squad.”

“Ha ha.”

“But seriously, you’re always speaking of Santiago.”

“But it is not like that, man.”

“Sure, buddy.”

They continue eating. Jake stares at Amy. She might be attractive, he guesses. She has nice olive skin, her eyes are deep and shiny, and her hair is dark as jet and it always smells good. Plus she’s cute when she talks because her face is really expressive. She’s the smartest person he knows and that’s a great quality. But, whatever, she’s not pretty.

 

Once dinner is over Amy and Kylie, and every student of the school, are going to their rooms. The way to Ravenclaw’s tower involves many moving stairs, just as Gryffindor’s does. The two girls are talking to each other, excited about having foreign students within them.

“It’s going to be enriching experience.” Amy says. “We are going to learn some much from them. It’s a pity that they are not from our year.”

“Well, who knows? If it goes well, they may repeat next year, and we’ll have cute French boys in Potions with us.”

“You are not using Amortentia on them, Ky.”

“I wasn’t planning on drugging anyone, Amortentia is messed up. I said Potions but I meant any subject. Girl, I’m not that desperate.”

“But you are boycrazy.”

“I love men and men love me, it’s a mutual relantio… Holy shit, Ames!” Kylie is suddenly gasping. “Do NOT turn around but Dave Majors is totally staring at us, and by us I mean you because I winked at him and he ignored me.”

“Dave Majors? Gryffindor’s seeker?”

“Yeah, girl. And like the hottest man on Hogwarts?”

Kylie loses sight of Majors when the stairs Gryffindor’s are on change directions.

“I guess he’s cute.”

They walk through one more corridor before they reach the spiral staircase that leads to Ravenclaw’s common room.

“Oh my god Amy Santiago, I swear on hero Harry Potter, no, I swear on MERLIN, if he asks you out I will listen to you when you talk about quidditch.”

“Well thank you for ignoring me, but he’s not going to ask me out, that’s insane.”

Everything is blue when they enter the room. The fireplace is burning and the room smells of old books and ink.

Amy smiles to herself, she feels at home. Yes, she also loves her actual home and her family, but damn, Hogwarts is amazing, and she has another family here. Still, three of her brothers are in the school with her, although none of them in Ravenclaw, two in Hufflepuff and one in Slytherin. There have been Santiagos in every single house.

 

It’s during lunch when Gina hits Rosa’s arm slightly so she pays attention to her instead of her food. Rosa puts down her cutlery and looks at her.

“Tell me, honey.”

Gina smiles at the petname. Them flirting is something that started in forth year and hasn’t come to a conclusion yet. Even though Gina craves for any sort of conclusion with Rosa.

“Look, Gryffindor table, the hot guy next to Jake, Dave Majors.”

“I know.” Gina looks surprises, her friend is not exactly into Hogwart’s gossip. “He plays quiddith.”

“He’s Jake’s hero. And Jake’s not fangirling. Something’s up.”

Rosa raises an eyebrow. “And you care, because…? You usually ignore Jake’s life.”

“Girl, if Dave I-am-super-hot Majors is involved, I wanna know what’s going on.”

The other girl frowns and continues eating. Dave I-am-super-hot Majors can go fuck himself for all Rosa cares.

 

At said Gryffindor’s table Jake Peralta is flipping out for different reasons: 1-Dave Majors approached him and told him, very serious, he wanted to ask him something; 2-Dave Majors is talking to him; 3-Dave Majors knows he exists; 4-Dave Majors is asking her about Amy ?????

“So you aren’t dating Santiago, then? Great, man, I’ll ask her out.”

“Yeah… I though you wanted to talk to me about being captain of the team…”

“Naaah, I told Ronald I didn’t want that responsibility.”

Jake feels slightly hurt after that, he wasn’t the first choice after all, not that he is surprised about it.

“But, cheer up, buddy! You’ll make a great captain, and I’ll make a great Santiago.” He laughs at his own joke. “I am kidding, I don’t wanna marry her, just get to know her.”

 

The classes are over and Amy is walking through the gardens with a book in her arms, with the intention of reading next to a tree, the weather still is kind enough to do so without freezing. Said book is about quidditch strategies because Amy Santiago isn’t one to bet, but if she bets, she bets to win.

She suddenly hears her name behind her and turns around. Dave Majors, also known as the hot guy Kylie wouldn’t stop talking about since he, supposedly, stared at Amy for about three seconds; or, as she knew him before, Gryffindor’s seeker.

“Hey, Amy Santiago.” He says, once he reaches her.

“That’s me.”

Amy doesn’t really know what to do. She is praying inside that this doesn’t end up with him asking her out.

“Dave Majors, we’ve seen each other in the field.”

She shakes his hand.

“More like on the air, but yes.” She immediately cringes inside at her own sad joke, but he chuckles slightly.

“Yes, on the air. About that… I thought that we could train together one of these days.”

Amy sights in relief, he is not asking her out.

“Well um…” she frowns “I don’t really see the point in that. I mean, our quiddith positions are not at all related during the game. It would make no sense for us to train together.”  
“Woah, you’re saying it like it would be a waste of time.”

“That’s not what I meant, sorry.” She says apologetically. “But, still, I don’t see the point in that.”

Majors sights and laughs, offering Amy a crazily attractive smile.

“Actually I was trying to, smoothly, ask you out.”

Shitshitshitshitshitshit.

At least I’ll get Kylie to listen to me for a week. Amy thinks to herself.

“Oh, woah… I feel flattered, Dave,” she thinks that calling him by his name will make things easier “but…”

Amy doesn’t know how to reject boys. They never ask her out. Especially hot boys like Dave.

“You like someone else.”

“No, I don’t.” She frowns.

“You just… don’t like me.”

She doesn’t know what to say.

“I… don’t get me wrong, you are a good looking guy, and you seem nice but… I don’t want to go out with someone I don’t know.”

“So you’d go out with a boy you’re friends with?”

Amy nods slowly, she doesn’t know where Dave’s going. “I guess.”

“Peralta, perhaps?”

She opens her eyes and raises her eyebrows, surprised.

“Oh my… Jake? No, believe me, Jake and I are good friends but nothing more, besides, we would never work.” For Dave, she sounds much more honest than Peralta.

They say their goodbyes and Amy continues her way to the tree.

She can’t help but think about what Majors told her. Jake and her. She chuckles to herself. She can’t wait to see him so she can tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, don't judge me because i'm lazy and i didn't reread the whole chapter...
> 
> subscribe, kudos and comment if you liked it!! these first two chapters are kinda short but the rest will be longer (i think the fic will have 8 or 9, not sure yet)  
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> pd: you can find me on tumblr as amystylezz

**Author's Note:**

> Hit subscribe if you liked it! Kudos! Comments? Everything is appreciated.
> 
> Don't be harsh, this is my first time writing fanfiction in at least two years, also, English is not my first lenguage (and this is my first time writing in another language), so if you see any mistakes please let me know.  
> The bet is not the centre of this story, just its begining, like in the show.  
> This is inspired by A (Magical) Bet because as it is the first Peraltiago Hogwarts AU (that I know of) it made me think about doing this.


End file.
